


The Devil's Kind

by CherryBooommb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Kim Seungmin, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drummer Seo Changbin, Friends to Lovers, Guitarist Bang Chan, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jisung is a cute drunk, Jisung is a secret sweetheart he's just hiding it, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Party, Protective Minho, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Singer Han Jisung, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBooommb/pseuds/CherryBooommb
Summary: Jisung's the lead singer of the loud, ratty punk band, Side Effects.Minho's a good student, a dancer who is trying to get into a prestigious dance school.But sometimes, even bad boy punk singers need to be taken care of in Minho's eyes.based on The Devil's Kind by The Longshot <3
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 269





	The Devil's Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Jisung is trying to be tough and Minho's having none of it.
> 
> Also, for anyone who's confused, I'm obviously not going by their actual ages as this is a school fic, so Minho is 18, Jisung is 17, Hyunjin is 17, Chan is 19, Changbin is 18, Seungmin is 17, Felix is 17 and Jeongin is 17.
> 
> This is lowkey a vent fic for me bc my country has a really big drinking culture, everybody starts drinking when they're like 13 or 14 and shit like this happens all the time it's kinda crazy, but whatever. Plus I kinda relate to the whole drifting from friends thing, as well as the punk subculture.
> 
> Wow this really is a vent fic shdjffgfg  
> If y'all wanna see more song fics for other groups let me know :)
> 
> Until next time - Cherry Bomb <3

> _←Puke stains and_ _cigarettes, the party is in my pocket._

_I'm lookin' for a drink and a couch to call my own.→_

Minho could hear the music blasting from all the way across the street, his footsteps soft and the air cold in the dark January night. While it was cold as shit, Minho just _felt_ like going out tonight, he was in the mood, and it was a perfect night to do so as it was Friday, and Jisung's band was playing in one of the old bars in the area.

Minho sighed, suddenly becoming nostalgic at the thought of his small, rebellious friend. Him and Jisung had been friends since elementary school and middle school, they practically grew up together, but it wasn't until the end of middle school that things started to change.

There was no bad blood involved, and both Jisung and Minho knew that. The two just grew apart naturally, with Minho focusing on school, new friends and dancing, which he wanted to pursue professionally, and Jisung gravitating towards the "wrong side of the tracks" as Minho's mother liked to call it.

While he was always a wild kid, it started to show a little more as Jisung grew older. Climbing trees and picking up worms turned into leather jackets and cigarettes, drinking until vomiting and playing guitar until his fingers bled, two extremely different paths to take. His attitude changed, his grades started to slip and he talked back to anybody that wanted to oppose him.The pair always said hi to each other in the halls, or whenever they met in the street, but it was never anything more than that after middle school. It felt like they were strangers.

Minho knew he wanted more.

Jisung had started his band Side Effects a year ago, a punk band with every member thirsting for loud music and ravenous energy. The group organised concerts and parties for younger people in the area, which proved to be a huge success. It had gotten to the point that people started organizing their birthday bashes and parties around Side Effects, as their energy just made everything better.

Some people didn't even like the kind of music they played and Minho knew that, they just came for the booze, cigarettes and fun. There was always a certain aspect about going to one of these parties that made the students feel powerful, rebellious, untouchable, like all of the stress of school and home life just melted away. People from all different walks of life went to these parties. Punks, goths, rich kids, anybody you could think of. That was the magic of the band, they could make you forget about your troubles, just for a few hours.

Minho pushed the handle of the fire exit door to reveal the inside of the bar, and it was mayhem. The sound of the guitars were blasting out of the speakers, people were dancing and drinking everywhere. Minho looked ahead, and there stood Jisung on the stage, playing and singing his heart out to the crowd, his eyes full of a fiery passion, something indescribable. 

_I would be lying if I said he didn't look amazing right now_

A group of girls pushed past Minho, holding three cigarettes in their hands and giggling with excitement to try them, which prompted him to close the door and head to the bar. 

Minho didn't drink much, but even when he did it wasn't to ever get blackout drunk like some people did. The idea of getting drunk in front of the whole school didn't appeal to him at all. Tonight, he felt like he earned to be out. He had worked really hard at school and dancing this past semester, he deserved it. 

The bar wasn't even a proper bar, it was the old bar just stacked with boxes of alcohol that people had either bought or stolen from their parents. The kinds of drinks that people brought ranged from cider, soju to flasks of vodka.

"Hyunjin-ah!" Minho spotted his friend sitting on one of the old shitty barstools, phone in hand. The latter looked up from his phone and smiled, beckoning him to come over. 

Frankly, Minho was surprised that Hyunjin was even allowed out. While he was only a few months older than Hyunjin, everybody knew that the latter was a little softer than most people, a little more naive. Minho pushed his way through a few people and sat down beside Hyunjin, greeting him with a shake to the shoulder. 

"I thought you would never make it!" Hyunjin shouted over the music. 

Minho laughed. "Better late than never." He looked around the room before turning back to Hyunjin. "I've never seen this many people here before, where's Jeonginnie? I thought he would be here with you?" 

Hyunjin leaned in to Minho's ear in order for the elder to hear him. "His parents wouldn't let him out, said he had to study a little more. I'm texting him right now." 

Minho rolled his eyes. "Just admit to him that you absolutely adore him and we can all move on from this weird romantic tension you guys have got going on."

Hyunjin's face flushed ever so slightly. "N-No!" he took a swig of his drink before placing it back down on the table. "It has to be the right time, you know? I'm working on it." Hyunjin looked up on the stage, then back to Minho. "And besides, I know you still have a teenie soft spot for Jisung." 

Minho raised his eyebrow. "That doesn't matter, he's too busy songwriting to actually socialize with people most of the time. You swear you're gonna do something about Jeongin?"

Hyunjin grinned. "Swear."

Minho sat up from his chair, "I'm going to find Felix."

→ _Give me a bump and I will call, and whisper dirty lies_

_The rapture in your ear and we'll both be terrified.→_

Felix had moved from Australia a year ago to their town. He was a shy, reserved 16 year old at the time with little friends and Korean, but with a huge talent for dancing, and that caught Minho's attention. Minho, Hyunjin and now Felix bonded over a love for dancing, which in turn made them good friends. Felix's Korean had improved immensely.

Felix was smart, and he used his "lack of friends" as a pity tool to make his parents feel bad and let him out, hence why he was out tonight. He shot Minho a grin, holding his bottle of soju up in the air. Minho followed suit and did the same as a greeting. 

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Minho joked.

"I can't hear you!" 

The crowd started jumping around like crazy as the pre-chorus started to play. Minho turned around and looked towards the stage.

The band's energy was something raw, something new that couldn't be emulated elsewhere. With Jisung's catchy riffs, Changbin's flawless rhythm, Seungmin's deep bass and Chan's solos, the place would always go crazy, especially at Devil's Kind. It was the song that everybody knew by Side effects, even if you didn't want to. They would play it at every party. While Minho wasn't really into that type of music he had to admit, it was catchy.

" _Bloodshot eyes and your peppermint, we can run like dogs from the devil.  
_

_Gimme one last try for your love tonight,_

_I'll be the king forever,_

_and you can be my sunshine."_

Minho could've sworn that Jisung was smiling at him while singing the buildup to the chorus, but as soon as the chorus hit, the whole place starting going nuts, obscuring Minho's view from the stage.

"What are you staring at?" Felix yelled over the music. He started to pull Minho away by the arm before the crowd got too rough. "C'mon, let's get another drink."

→ _Take me into the water, and pull me from the slaughter→_

The band's setlist had ended an hour before things started getting a little rough in the crowd. Drinks were spilling all over the floor, people not caring enough to clean it up. Minho, Felix and Hyunjin were standing outside to get some air, although that was a little tough with all the people smoking around them.

"Tonight was wild." Felix began. "I don't think I've seen this many people at one of these parties before. What's happening?"

Hyunjin shrugged. "It's getting popular, I guess, news of a good time spreads pretty quickly." He placed his cup in the trash bags that were left outside the building. "Right, Minho hyung?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Minho was looking over his shoulder back into the bar. He did a quick turn and made his way back into the building. "I'll be right back..."

People were shouting Jisung's name at the top of their voices. Minho wasn't extremely tall, but tall enough to see what was going on in the middle of the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd was, to nobody's surprise, Jisung, throwing back a bottle like nobody's business. It was too dark to see exactly what he was drinking, which worried Minho to death. 

_Please don't tell me that's vodka_

Without warning, things escalated quickly. Jisung was stumbling around the circle, his eyes barely even open, and the only thing that was keeping him off the ground were the people pushing him around the circle. Minho gently maneuvered his way through the crowd, determined to get closer.

Three guys in particular were really taking things a little too far. One of them, who Minho knew as Wooseok, was leaning Jisung's drunken head back while another girl was just about to pour whiskey into his mouth like a funnel, Jisung far too drunk to move, let alone fight back.

Minho flinched as the girl poured the whiskey, Jisung essentially choking before Wooseok let him go, pushing him slightly. Minho was up at the front of the crowd now, getting ready to catch. 

As soon as Jisung was in Minho's vicinity the elder grabbed his friend by the back of his jacket, pulling him out of the circle. A few people started booing and yelling as Minho gently pulled Jisung away out of the crowd, but everyone soon forgot as someone else ran into the circle.

→ _Because I've got the shakes,_

_And I'm so petrified→_

Luckily enough, the bathrooms were empty as Minho half carried half dragged Jisung into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He closed the lid of the toilet and sat Jisung down on it, although he could barely sit up right.

Minho bent down a little to his height. "Sungie-ah? Can you hear me?" He said gently, not wanting to scare the already drunk boy.

_It's been a really long time since I've said that nickname, huh?_

Jisung didn't respond, but he began to giggle at something, hiccuping a little as he did. If it wasn't for Minho standing directly in front of him, he definitely would've fallen off the toilet by now.

He decided to ask the question again, this time holding Jisung up. "Jisung-ah. Can you hear me?"

Jisung looked directly at Minho, his eyes wild and his breath smelling of alcohol and cola. "Oh my GOD! It's L-Lee MinhO!" He burst out laughing again, clearly not knowing what he was doing or saying. 

Minho sighed, propping Jisung up on the toilet again as he laughed at nothing.

"I'm bringing you home, Jisung."

_Wait, shit, his dad is going to skin him alive if he comes home like this._

"Jisungie, you're coming home with me, yeah?"

"Y-YEP!" Jisung slurred, letting out a little "whoop" as his head lulled forward. Minho huffed, the realization that anybody could have done anything to him by now.

_I gotta get him home._

Without saying anything (not that Jisung really had an input anyway) Minho unlocked the door and bent down, wrapping Jisung's arm around his shoulder and placing his own arm firmly around Jisung's waist. He kicked open the door slightly and turned to face the crowd. 

Everyone was pretty distracted, much to Minho's surprise. Jisung was usually the center of all of these parties with his insane drinking games and loud music, but it was like everyone knew that he had gone a little too far, too far to the point that his old best friend had to drag him out of the place to get him home in one piece.

The sudden burst of fresh air as Minho dragged Jisung outside was refreshing. Hyunjin and Felix were still waiting outside much to Minho's surprise, and their faces were plastered with concern. 

"Jeez, is he okay?" Hyunjin asked.

"Oh yes, he's doing just fine." Minho said sarcastically, adjusting his grip on the boy. His head went backwards again, Jisung shouting "Weeee!" as it did. This made Felix laugh a little, but he instantly stopped once Minho shook his head, shooting a deadly glare at him. 

"I'm gonna bring him back to my house, there's no way I'm leaving him here alone." Minho perplexed, looking at Jisung's confused, drunk face. Hyunjin and Felix both nodded immediately. "Do it, you look a little tired too. Both of you should head out." Felix added.

Minho simply nodded and turned around. "Shouldn't you call a taxi or something?" Hyunjin called out.

"I don't have money!" 

→ _We are the devil's kind,_

_We are the devil's kind→_

It didn't help Minho that Jisung was drunkenly singing pretty much all the way home, he wasn't even singing his own songs. After a 10 minute unwanted karaoke session, Minho finally made it to the porch of his house. He was silently glad that his parents were away for the weekend, so they wouldn't see Jisung like this and call his dad. 

Minho never liked Jisung's dad, even when they were growing up. He was always too harsh, too strict, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who was cut out for parenting, and after Jisung's mother had left, things only escalated from there. It wasn't hard to put two and two together in regards to Jisung's behavior and his relationship with his family.

But Minho just knew Jisung way too well. He just _knew._ He knew the _real_ Jisung, not this harsh, tough exterior that he tried to portray. He knew the soft Jisung, the one who loved animals, the one who was always too scared to watch scary movies, the one who cherished his friends above anything else, the one who loved to play outside and tell crazy stories. 

That Jisung wasn't long gone, not yet.

Minho unlocked his door swiftly, pulling Jisung inside the house and locking the door behind him. Minho guessed that he had sobered up slightly because he was actually leaning on the tabletop on his own now. "You good?"

"M' sick." 

That was enough of an indication. Minho went behind Jisung and promptly pushed him to the bathroom, and as soon as the door opened Jisung practically fell onto the floor dry heaving over the toilet. Minho used this time to turn the lights on and he began to eject the contents of whatever the hell he had been drinking into the toilet.

Minho leaned down, rubbing the boy's back as he heaved over the toilet a final time. He leaned up and flushed the toilet, pulling Jisung to his feet once more. He could see in his eyes that Jisung was a little more sober, but not quite completely there yet.

"C'mon, Sungie, we gotta wash out your mouth." 

"Nooooo!" Minho brought the latter over to the sink and made him lean down towards the tap to wash his mouth out. Surprisingly, he only did it with a few giggles.

Minho leaned his head upwards and wiped around his face with a towel before turning off the lights and guiding Jisung upstairs, knowing that he still wasn't completely in the right state of mind yet.

The elder flicked on the lights to the spare bedroom and sat Jisung down on the bed, the boy looking around as if he hadn't been in the house for ten years. "I'm gonna get you some clothes to wear, okay?"

Jisung hiccuped in response, which left Minho chuckling to himself as he left the room. He had to admit, drunk Jisung was cute. 

He opened up his closet and grabbed the nearest sweater and pajama pants he could find.

_They'll be a little big, but he's obviously not gonna care._

Minho entered the spare room again to see Jisung lying on the floor, looking almost asleep. He didn't question it and pulled the boy back onto the bed again. He immediately decided that Jisung wasn't able to dress himself.

"I'm gonna get you dressed now, okay?"

Jisung nodded incoherently. Minho removed his leather jacket, which was covered in patches and pins of bands and sayings that he didn't understand at all. Underneath his jacket was an old, grey, baggy shirt that was almost two sizes too big for the smaller of the two.

Minho took the end of the fabric and pulled it up over Jisung's head. He began to laugh again, talking incoherently about something that he drank earlier, but Minho was too distracted by the bruises that littered Jisung's lower stomach. 

_It happened again, didn't it?_

"Hyungggg, 'whatcha starin' at?" Jisung giggled, poking Minho in the cheek. Minho was brought back to reality, deciding that this wasn't something that should be talked about now. He helped Jisung put on the sweater, which was a little big on him. Jisung drunkenly pulled the sweater up to his face, exposing his bruised abdomen again. "Wowwwww, you smell so n-nice..."

Minho laughed it off and made his way to the top of the bed and unfolded the blankets. "You can sleep here, Sungie-ah" 

Jisung huffed and crossed his arms like a toddler having a tantrum. "Well whaaaat if I wanted to sleep in your bed, hmmmm?"

This sentence caught Minho off guard, and he could feel face going a little pink. "I-I mean sure, if you want to?"

_He's still drunk, he's still drunk, this can't matter, right?_

_I don't matter to him as much as I used to_

Jisung swan dived onto Minho's bed, not even waiting for him to enter. Minho sometimes forgot that Jisung used to spend every waking hour at his house, seeing him so familiar with his house brought back so many memories he forgot he even had.

After getting dressed, Minho turned off the light and climbed into his bed. 

Minho smiled as soon as he got into bed, realizing that Jisung didn't chose to sleep on his side of the bed.

_He remembered._

Before Minho could even turn around, Jisung was already wrapping his arms around him, snuggling into his back like a puppy. It gave him a warm feeling inside. He turned around to face Jisung, who was almost half asleep already. 

_He probably won't remember if I do this, right?_

Minho pulled Jisung closer to him, tucking the younger's head underneath his chin. It felt right. He didn't want to be cliche, but it felt like a puzzle piece, or a satisfying ending to a movie. It just felt _right._

"Heyy h-hyung?" Jisung hummed, the darkness of the room obscuring both of them.

"Yes, Sungie?"

"Dju know in my song, whass it called? Devil's kind? Yeah, devil's kind."

Minho chuckled. "Mhm, what about it?"

"The bit about the peppermint? Das about you. You like peppermint."

Minho felt his heart swell in his chest. "Yeah, I do like peppermint."

"You used to eat it allllll the time when we were kids. Those swirly lookin' ass sweets. I remembered them."

"Yeah."

He felt the smaller boy shuffle closer, his face resting in Minho's collarbone.

"Will you be my sunshineee?" Jisung giggled

Minho blinked. "Huh?"

"My line. I wanna be a king, like a pirate king, ya know?, I gotta have my sunshine. You're _my_ sunshine."

"You're so drunk."

Minho was the first to wake up, and the first thing he noticed was Jisung's tuft of messy, bright orange hair tickling his nose. He layed there, content for a solid 5 minutes before leaning over and grabbing his phone.

**11:50 AM**

As soon as Minho put his phone down, he was greeted with Jisung's sleepy eyes, him yawning and stretching. Minho smiled at the sight. "Hey."

Jisung finished yawning. "W-Where the fuck am I."

"My place, you were pretty smashed last night, I couldn't leave you there." The latter replied. "Do you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember playing, I remember walking somewhere with you, that's about it." He paused for a moment. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble, ya know? I would've handled it and gotten home."

"Seriously? not a chance." The elder scoffed.

"Wait, are you telling me that _Wooseok_ was there? What the hell." Jisung almost spat out his painkiller once Minho finished telling him about the drinking game that he had been playing. "I don't remember that, like at all." Out of habit, the boy started to pick off what little was left of his shitty black nail polish.

"As I said, you were pretty out of it." Minho explained. "After I saw all that I took you out of there and we walked home. You were singing the whole time." 

Jisung's face scrunched up in embarrassment, which made Minho smile at him, almost in sympathy.

"Where the hell did the others go, Chan hyung? Changbin hyung?" Jisung asked.

"I have no idea." Minho replied. "I didn't see them after the set, they must've went outside or went home." The elder paused for a moment. "How the hell did you even start hanging out with them?"

Jisung blinked. "I can't even remember. I met Seungmin first, all I remember is that we both really liked The Clash and David Bowie, so we talked about that. The others came in gradually, Chan hyung graduated and Changbin hyung dropped out, it was wild."

"Why didn't they look after you last night?"

Jisung looked at him as if that phrase was something foreign to him. "I don't know? It's a bit of a free for all out there, every man for himself, ya know? Everyone's kinda smashed."

"Huh..." Minho answered quietly, taking a sip of water. 

"Sorry that we had to talk again under...shitty circumstances." Jisung said sheepishly, ruffling his hair. "That probably wasn't a good reunion impression, I guess."

Minho shrugged. "That doesn't matter, we're here now, aren't we?"

_How the hell am I supposed to ask about his dad?_

"Hey, um, I was wondering, about last night..." He began, not knowing where the sentence was going to take him. "When you were getting changed, I saw a bunch of bruises on your stomach." Minho leaned in a little closer, noticing Jisung's uneasiness. "Did it happen again?"

_It._ Saying "it" sounded weird to Minho, but he had no way else to put it. Jisung's father was harsh, and he got into weird moods where he would decide that he wanted Jisung to "clean up his act" and he would yell at him, hurt him as if he was trying to discipline a soldier. It only happened a few times every year, around the same time each year, but it wasn't constant. It would always happen around birthdays, Christmas, death anniversaries in the family, and lastly, the day Jisung's mother left.

Jisung paused for a moment, contemplating on whether he should lie or not, but then he remembered.

_This is Minho hyung_

_Minho hyung is safe._

"Y-Yeah." Jisung admitted. "It did."

Minho's expression softened as he saw Jisung sink into himself a little, as if he was ashamed. Without thinking, he made his way around the counter and wrapped the younger in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry."

Jisung sniffled a little. "Don't be. It's my fault. I kept coming home drunk and he had enough of it." 

Minho leaned back. "Sung, baby, that's not an excuse for him to yell at you and hurt you."

"I know, I know, it's just..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah."

Jisung shivered in Minho's arms, not knowing what to say or do. "You know that you're always welcome here, you're always safe here, yeah?"

A silence ensued as the two stood in the middle of Minho's kitchen, arms wrapped around eachother.

After a few hours of laying around, talking about anything and everything and Jisung taking a smoke break, he finally decided to get dressed and head home. The two stood on Minho's porch, awkwardly waiting for someone to say something. 

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, If I don't skip it." Jisung grinned.

"Wait, before you go." Minho began, knowing that he could not let this question slide. "Last night, were you drunk as fuck? yes, but you said that the line in devil's kind about peppermint, was about me." Minho left a quick pause. "Was that true?"

Jisung smirked to mask his face blushing a pink colour. "Yes."

"And the line about sunshine?"

Jisung paused.

"Of course."

Without saying anything, Minho simply looked into Jisung's eyes and leaned in, their lips colliding as if it was perfectly timed. Jisung kissed back slowly, but it was there, Minho laced his hand in Jisung's just before breaking free. 

_That felt right._

"Han Jisung, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I'll call you when I get home, don't worry about me." Jisung waltzed down the steps of the porch and turned back. "You won't lose me again."

Jisung had finally realized that letting go was a mistake, Minho realized that hanging on was the best idea he ever had.

And with that, he shut the door. Quietly humming the tune to devil's kind, a sincere smile plastered on his face.

_Now that, is the Jisung I know._

_→And now I won't back down,_

_I said I won't back down,_

_I am the devil's kind→_


End file.
